Original Sin Manufactured
by Prismatic Dawn
Summary: Neon Genesis Evangelion AU/ Adeptus Evangelion fic... A young girl, manufactured for the research and development of the EVA, struggles to find purpose and meaning in her predetermined life.
1. A Silver Star

**Chapter 1: A Silver Star...**

* * *

Her first happy memory was when a worn, tired, and haggard old man in a white lab coat held out a burnished silver necklace to her. A shining star, made of the same precious material as the slender chain that looped around as a strap, and a glimmering blue sapphire set within the center of it's silver arms. It had been the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"Take it, it's yours now." The man's quiet and raspy voice echoed through the barren room, decorated sparsely with childish furniture.

The young girl's head barely came to the man's knees, her head tilted upwards as she stared up at him with wide angel blue eyes that glimmered with awe. The child held out her hands in barely contained wonder, and he gently placed the necklace in her small hands. "It's a starfish. My daughter's favorite animal," the man explained at her curious gaze, a heavy look upon his face, wrinkled by age and stress.

"Daughter?" the girl asked as she looked up at the man with a childish curiosity.

"Yes... You're... a lot like her, though she's gone now... I miss her, you know?" He paused,and seemed to take a second to choose his next words. "I'm sorry... I don't... that's not fair to you. I'm sorry... Maureen. Happy Birthday." The tired man's voice was heavy with melancholy and regret. The conversation seemed to end there, his final words brooking no extra comments, and he turned to leave. The door slid open with a quiet hiss, before sliding back shut, the only other sound being that of his footsteps that quickly faded behind the door.

The small girl was confused and a little saddened at the man's sudden departure, however she happily turned her attention back to the silver and blue starfish in her hand. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

And it was her's now! She had never been given anything like this before! The white coat people got mad when she even touched anything in the evaluation rooms! But...

"What's a starfish?" Maureen mused to herself in thought for a moment, tilting her head curiously at her new possession. Suddenly, a rush of experiences, a surge of emotions, it all filled the girl's mind like a barely contained flood.

 _ **The sea water was cold as she picked up the starfish from the beach. It was blue and purple, larger than her hand. "Wow..." came a voice not her own. She whirled around, holding her prize in the air. "Daddy! Daddy! Look what I found!"**_

Maureen blinked rapidly as she came back from the memory. Sometimes this happened, where she'd remember something she'd never done or seen before. Usually it was from learning about letters or numbers though, and this memory had been stronger than her usual ones. She could still feel the rough, slimy exterior of the sea star in her hands, and the warm sand against her bare feet. Maureen wiggled her toes against the coverings of her white shoes experimentally, as she glanced down at them.

The friendlier white coat people said the memories weren't her own but her donor's. She hadn't known what a donor was, and when she asked, the white coat people had started getting into even more things she didn't understand, like 'templates' and 'DNA'... this 'donor' seemed like an important person though, and sounded like she'd helped her come into the world. She seemed like a nice person, through the memories, Maureen thought to herself. She hoped that her donor was alright.

Putting on the necklace, she giggled to herself and skipped to her pink vanity dresser, decorated cutely with stickers and a few hand painted designs. Looking into the large mirror above the dresser she saw the soft blue jewel at the center of the necklace matched her angel blue eyes. The silver arms of the starfish that stretched out from the center of the blue jewel was a pleasant contrast to her mocha skin tone. With her favorite white sundress on and her long raven black hair recently brushed Maureen thought she was the prettiest she had ever looked.

Maureen danced and skipped around her large, but bare, windowless room in exuberant happiness. The plain, white walls with a spattering of different colored flowers painted on didn't seem so boring anymore. The thought of synchronization tests, physical examinations and LCL experiments couldn't keep her down! Her happy steps echoed off the walls as they slapped down against the white resin tiles, looking almost like the sterile floors of a hospital.

The seemingly five year old girl danced around the room until she was out of breath and collapsed on her large, comfortable bed. As she laid there and caught her breath, Maureen realized that she hadn't expressed how much the starfish necklace meant to her.

She had to thank the man that gave her her first gift ever. Doctor Creidhne was his name, if Maureen remembered correctly... He usually didn't talk to her despite almost always being there for her experiments. He always seemed sad when he looked at her, and she knew he was one of the scientists that had a major part in making her.

The young girl sprang up from her bed and walked with a cheerful purpose to her door. Reaching out to press the button that controlled it, the door opened with a soft hiss as it slid into the wall. A guard in a red and white NERV uniform, armed with a pistol around his waist turned to look down at the small girl.

He gave her a professional looking smile, the kind of smile a cashier would grow used to giving customers. "Hello, First Saint, what's that you got there?" This was the best day ever! She even had one of the nice guards! None of the guards were terribly mean to her but many of them seemed to just ignore her, or pretend that she didn't even exist sometimes.

"It's a gift! Isn't it pretty?" Maureen nearly shouted up at the man. The guard, a man in his late thirties with a small scar next to his right eye was taken aback. He had never witnessed the girl even smile before. Did the cheap looking necklace really make her so happy? He didn't have any kids although him and Emily were trying now. Guess even Saints could still act like a little girl sometimes.

"Haha..." the guard laughed awkwardly, taken aback by her exuberance. "Yes, it's very pretty, Saint. Did Doctor Creidhne give it to you?"

"Yes, he did! I want to go thank him!" Maureen almost seemed to demand with a cheery voice.

He would have to report that. Doctor Creidhne was known for being a sad and grumpy fuck, not the type give presents to his experiments. It was a little strange and out of character. However he knew Doctor Creidhne had a major role in the First Saints' production, something to do with being the head for her rDNA work or something. Maybe he was a little more emotionally attached to this one?

Could have been him just trying to make sure his work wasn't suicidal, he supposed. The girl was usually just... sad.

The NERV guard made a mental note to try the same trick with his daughter, if he ever ended up having one. If all little girls were so easy that they could be bought off with cheap jewelry, being a dad would be a cinch.

"I'll take you to his private lab, First Saint, he's probably working late, like usual."

"Ok, thanks!" the artificial girl said with an excited smile. He didn't want to admit it, but it warmed his heart to see her so happy. Maybe he could bring her something every once and awhile... like a doll. Little girls liked those right?

The NERV guard unclipped a radio from his security vest and brought it to his mouth, radioing in, "First Saint requesting roaming, Shugo 4 will provide escort."

The armed guard and little girl began their walk through the metal hallways, painted white with red lines circling the walls, floor and cycling every so often. The few doors along the passageways were all labeled with bold red lettering marking their purpose.

 **WATER CLOSET FEMALE**

 **LAB 67**

 **AE LAB**

 **CHOW HALL 23**

The halls were quiet and cold, there was never much activity in this part of the facility unless an important test was being conducted. Maureen didn't enjoy walking through this section when they were empty like this. She felt small and alone even with her escort.

The pair came to a door marked: **PRIVATE LAB CREIDHNE**

"Here we are, First Saint."

Before the security escort had a chance to say anything else the little girl pressed the door button and hurried inside.

The room was well lit with a cot pressed up against the far right corner, and a desk against the center wall with organized piles of papers and folders labeled TOP SECRET FOR YOUR EYES ONLY. Far left of the room was a Doctor Creidhne sitting in a chair looking at a picture frame on what looked to be a personal desk with additional photos, books, and journals scattered across its surface, along with a half eaten meal.

Maureen skipped over cheerfully to the Doctor and started to say something, but when no excited words of thanks came from her, the NERV guard peered over curiously, before he walked towards the pair.

Maureen stared at Doctor Creidhne with wide eyes, who looked downwards with half-closed and listless expression at one of the picture frames sitting on his desk. An open bottle of pills was held loosely in his left hand.

The NERV soldier quickly grabbed the Saint and dragged her from the room. As he marched down the hallway with the stumbling girl behind him, he grabbed his radio. "This is Shugo 4, code Manet. Escorting First Saint to Galilee. Victim is Doctor Creidhne."

The pair quickly reached Maureen's room, and more men in NERV uniforms appeared from around the corridor, behind them followed medics and other emergency personnel. Her escort pushed Maureen into her room and closed the door.

Behind her door she could hear her ex-escort talking to the other guards that the First Saint was fine. Doctor Creidhne however, was likely suffering from a drug overdose. She heard they're hurried footsteps down the hallways as they went to the Doctor's Lab.

Maureen didn't know what "drug overdose" meant, before a memory flashed through her mind again.

 ** _A woman lying on a bed, eyes glazed from her high as I walked passed her room. Mom took more pills again. She should probably help her... but she didn't enter her mom's room. It was easier to just ignore things._**

Maureen didn't know what to do. She stared at the silver star hanging from her neck and thought about the picture Doctor Creidhne had used his last moments of life to stare at. The doctor with an arm around a young woman with blue eyes, tanned skin, and black hair. A silver star hanging from her neck. The father and daughter on a sunny beach, smiling in happiness and contentment.

Maureen stifled a sob as tears began to trickle down from her eyes, feeling warm against her skin. The girl in the picture looked just like her, she must have been her mysterious donor and Doctor Creidhne's daughter. But… why did Doctor Creidhne attempt to kill himself? And why was her donor dead? Was it because of her? Was it her fault?

Confused and hurt, Maureen walked towards her bed as she tried to wipe away the tears clouding her vision. She crawled into the warm, sympathetic covers and hid from the confusing world. As she cried herself to sleep the little girl, tightly held her first and only gift in her small hands until it hurt, and wished everything was different.

* * *

 **Hello and thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic I've ever written so I apologize for the terrible quality. I welcome any and all criticism, as my main goal is to improve as a writer. That being said this story was heavily influenced and jointly written (and edited) with the help of a friend. You're the Ruby to my Sapphire! Ha! Lol... anywhy this was also made to express my love for the EVA universe, thanks again and I hope to write again!**


	2. Depression and Hate

**Chapter 2: Depression and Hate**

* * *

"It's been over 172 hours First Saint, get out of bed." An authoritarian voice echoed angrily in Maureen's normally silent room. Hiding under her baby blue blanket, she ignored the scientist's voice like she had the various other researchers, who came to vent their frustrations and complaints at the girl's depressive state over the past week. "Doctor Creidhne's loss is tragic, however we… you, cannot fall apart over it." Maureen didn't know who the person talking to her was, she had never heard the strict and icy tone before… the voice was female, she could tell that much. Maureen didn't have much experience dealing with people who shared her gender… she stayed under her blanket.

"Doctor Creidhne put his life's work into you! And this is how you repay him!?" The voice yelled at her with a pitiless tone. Maureen knew she should get up… but it hurt knowing her existence caused Doctor Creidhne's suicide. Why couldn't she just disappear? She deserved to fade away; maybe that was the best way to repay Doctor Creidhne?

"You've only gotten out of that bed to shit and eat… wasting our time, effort, and money. Ungrateful brat… you have no idea how much work was put into you; how many people worked night and day to manufacture you from Creidhne's daughter." The older female's voice was quieter now, but harsher and filled with contempt. Maureen clenched her necklace in her left hand painfully. She never asked for this! She never asked to be made! To be the cause of everyone's problems!

"Get out of that bed or I'm dragging you out! I refuse for Doctor Creidhne's work, his daughter's sacrifice, my work, and humanity's efforts to be wasted on an ungrateful brat!" The voice yelled at her cruelly, biting against the shell she had been trying to build.

The young girl, still hiding underneath her blanket, felt something she never had before… anger. As her newly discovered emotion boiled, her mind flashed to a memory...

 ** _Slamming her door shut as loudly as she could, the teenager threw herself on the bed and screamed into a pillow. Her mother had stolen from her father. Took his wallet while he was making dinner for the family and bought more pills from god knows where. Her kind and gullible father didn't even say anything when he found out… he had just looked sad. The teenaged girl felt for the first time like she truly hated her own mother._**

Swiftly coming back from the memory, it felt as if she had been suddenly dipped in a pool of magma and fury. Maureen couldn't think, her entire body burned, and the pounding of her heart reverberated down to her toes.

Maureen threw her protective blanket off and yelled in fury and rage for the first time in her year long life. "You don't know anything! I'm grateful to Doctor Creidhne…. and my donor! But they died because of me right?! It's not fair! I didn't ask for that! I didn't want that!"

The lights had hurt Maureen's eyes. After a few seconds of blinking, her eyes adjusted, and looking up she saw a woman she didn't know. She was the striking image of what a harsh and cold woman looked like, with blond hair with gray streaks, done up in a stiff bun. Perhaps she had once been young and beautiful, but now her age left her seeming more regal, age lines marring the once perfect features of her face. Perhaps a brave man would've told her it was caused by all the frowning she did. She was in her forties, and was wearing the NERV laboratory uniform Maureen was accustomed to seeing everyone except the guards wearing. The woman had a strict and pitiless face that few men could love unless they were masochistic. With a striking glare the woman look down at the younger girl, still partially tangled in her blue blanket. "Then what do you want?"

Maureen was taken aback by the angry female's sudden question. "Wha…. I...I don't…know…" she stammered softly. Her earlier anger disappearing as quickly as it had arrived under the weight of the woman's unquestionable authority.

"Then let me tell you what you want." The older female continued, her voice barely in control of her anger and annoyance, as she slowly leaned in closer. "You want Doctor Creidhne's and his daughter's life not to be wasted on your selfishness. You want your existence not to be a pointless waste, built on everyone else's sacrifices. So you're going to get out of this room, stop wasting the world's time, and continue doing what you we're made to do."

The older female roughly grabbed Maureen by the strap of her blue nightgown and pulled her off the bed. She fell harshly on her hands and knees, whimpering slightly in pain. "Clean yourself up, get dressed, and pull yourself together. If you're not out of this room in ten minutes, I swear, I'll convince the directors you're faulty and have you scrapped." With those final cruel words the woman glared hatefully once more, turned and marched out of Maureen's room.

Feeling warm tears threatening to spill again, the young girl sniffled her nose and wiped her at eyes roughly. Her hands and knees still strung from the fall, but she walked over to her vanity dresser and pulled out a yellow sundress. Taking off her nightgown, she threw it on the floor in frustration and quickly put her sundress on. Finding shoes in another drawer she grabbed two at random; one white, one black, and put them on.

Looking over herself in the mirror, she looked horrible. Her hair was a tangled mess and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying, however she couldn't bring herself to care or do anything about it. Not bothering with anything else she stalked over to her door.

Opening it, the woman was still there, impatiently waiting. Leaning against the wall opposite from her door, arms crossed, and foot tapping in annoyance, she looked at Maureen. "You look like a sloppy mess… you stink too." The younger girl decided she hated the older female.

The woman pushed herself off the wall and went down the cold steel hallway. Maureen reluctantly followed... after her door guard gently pushed her forward.

* * *

The testing room was fairly large, however it still felt cramped with all the computers and monitoring equipment everywhere. The room was unusual compared to other places in the facility because it's walls were dark blue, with the brightest sources of light coming from computer screens and an ethereal orange glow in the center of the room that came from a large, clear, glass tank filled with an amber liquid. That was where Maureen was put into, it was supposed to test her various reactions to a liquid called LCL. She didn't understand everything, but things like temperature, density, and composition of the liquid affected her synchronization ratio potential…. whatever that meant.

Scientists and computers circled the tank, all of them dedicated to her and the liquid's reactions to each other. Maureen actually didn't mind the amber liquid that much… it was strangely comforting being in it, except when they made it too cold or too dense, like being swallowed up whole by a sponge; then it was terrible. All that was required of her for this test was relaxing and remaining still. The liquid was oxygenated so she could breath it in, and when she closed her eyes, she could pretend she was alone, so the test wasn't too difficult usually.

When she entered the room, with the female scientist in front of her and the guard behind her, everyone turned and stared at her. Maureen returned everyone's stares for just a moment, before glancing away, unable to keep up their gazes. It was the scientist that seemed to truly spur the others back to their work though, as the dozen or so researchers quickly looked away and pretended to do other things and return to their business. Usually there was quite chatter that filled the room, but today everything was almost silent save for the hum of the machines. Ignoring all of this, the older female scientist marched over to changing area of the room with Maureen trailing behind her.

In the corner of the room, a privacy screen had been set up for for Maureen to change into a skin tight wetsuit. This changed too, sometimes, and the suit was supposed to help her sync with the liquid or something. Various suits were used during her tests, and they had also recently started using a headband type thing that was supposed to help her sync even better than before. However today it appeared the test would only be conducted with a black suit and no headband, as she looked at the set prepared for her, and she quickly closed the privacy screen to change into the black diving suit.

The outfit was uncomfortable against her bare skin, and she was somehow colder with it on than while naked. She still wore her necklace, it was underneath the suit pressed against her skin. The feeling of the star shaped necklace, warmed by her skin, pressed against the center of her chest, comforting the despondent girl. Exiting the privacy screen, she walked to the tank where a ladder was helpfully placed for her entry.

Deciding to ignore everyone and everything, Maureen quickly climbed the steel ladder and lowered herself into the glass cylinder. The amber liquid was slightly cold, but Maureen had run tests with it far colder than this before.

The top covering of the tank descended from the ceiling and clicked into place, leaving her with nothing but a strange orange view of the room beyond the glass that surrounded her. Breathing in the LCL, Maureen closed her eyes and tried to forget...

* * *

Two hours later the test was done. Maureen changed back into her yellow sundress and tried to leave, not bothering to wash the LCL off of herself as the fabric of her clothes stuck to her in an uncomfortable manner. "First Saint, come here!" The now familiar icy female voice practically echoed across the silent room. It was her again… Maureen reluctantly went to where the harsh voice called. Holding a clipboard in one hand and typing on keyboard with another, the older woman stopped typing and moved her glare from the clipboard to the young test subject.

"That was the worst sync reading you've ever given us. Give me a reason not to scrap you right here and now." The scientist demanded in annoyed disdain.

Maureen felt the burning wrath from earlier return, however this time it was deeper, stronger, and uncontrollable. "What are you going to do?! Huh!? Kill me, because I can't do some stupid test well?! I hate you!

The woman rose from her desk in heated fury and towered over the girl. Before she could berate the young test subject, another voice yelled "Doctor Yula, she's just a child!" The Doctor paused, took a step away from the girl, and seemed to physically struggle with containing her anger. The voice, a younger male's, spoke again "The tests are off because of her emotional state. Just give her time to heal… please."

While Doctor Yula struggled to compose herself, Maureen turned to the voice that came to her defense. It was a man in his mid twenties who, strangely, had his hair dyed sea green. His eyes were brown and his skin was a pasty white from a lack of sunlight. Concern was etched across his face, whether for her or for the possible consequences of speaking out against a superior, Maureen wasn't sure.

"Doctor Monroe, please escort the brat to her guard outside. I'm going to smoke." With that exasperated response, Doctor Yula quickly left the now completely silent testing room, save the echo of her heels tapping against the floor.

Maureen felt the anger inside her, moving and breathing, wanting to get out. It felt good, addictive and right. She was the one being wronged! Why did everyone blame her for everything?! She did the best she could, despite not wanting to, and they still got mad at her!

Doctor Monroe, with great caution went over to the angry little girl. "You've had a long day… why don't we get you back to your room? Is that… ok? Maureen?" The rare display of kindness and concern helped cool the young girl's head. She just wanted this horrible day to end.

She didn't say anything, but nodded her head in confirmation. "Ok, let's go then." the young scientist said with a kind smile. As the pair exited the awkwardly silent room, Maureen wondered if time would really heal the pain and lethargy, that seemed to have taken root in her heart. Or if the addictive fire, that burned wildly inside her soul would ever be put out.

* * *

 **Hello again! Thank you, _Alex The Animator,_ _Rjclina_ and a Guest reviewer for your words of encouragement. They ment a great deal to me and I hope future chapters will keep your interest. I'm also happy to know that there is interest in the things that haven't been fully explained yet...**


	3. Apples to Apples

**Chapter 3: Apples to Apples**

* * *

"Discovered by the UN in 2024, the island of Avalon has served as a sanctuary for the refugees of the world, after second impact in 2020."

Maureen was trying to pay attention to her teacher, Professor Colon's lesson…. but her head was in a million different places today.

"The current population of the island numbers over two million, mostly residing in the administrative headquarters, more commonly known as Eden, however there are several outlying settlements and towns dotting the island." The heavy set, middle aged, Puerto Rican man continued, unaware of the turmoil taking place in his young student's mind.

It was her birthday today, and she was two years old now. However, the scientists said it was Top Secret information that she was only two years old, so if anyone asked, she was to say she was eight… she had to remember that for today.

"Eden is regarded as one of the safest places on Earth. The city is heavily fortified against any type of siege… ecologically friendly, self-sufficient, and the greatest exporter of apples on the planet, hehe" Professor Colon chuckled lightly at his own humor. A projector displayed a beautiful city on one of the dull steel walls of the "classroom"; skyscrapers piercing the heavens, while bathing in the sun's golden rays, the city appeared a marvelous monument to man's will to survive and prosper.

Today, she was going to be allowed access to the general population of the NERV headquarters building upstairs! They had even arranged a "play date" with a girl her own age! Well… the aged she looked like, eight… not two… she had to remember that.

"Administratively controlled by NERV, Eden is where this facility, your home, is located." The projection changed to show a red dot in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. "Do you have any questions Maureen?"

The girl she was meeting was one of the scientists' or guards' daughters, she forgot which. Maureen had been doing better with her schooling and sync tests, this "social experiment" was going to be her reward and birthday gift. It was also supposed to help offset the possible psychological and sociological consequences of her social isolation, or… that's what she'd heard the scientists say. They liked to use big words a lot.

"Maureen?"

She was so nervous, her stomach felt like it was fluttering with butterflies… what would she say? What would she do? What if she said or did something wrong, or weird, or stupid? What if the other girl didn't like her? What if she asked about television?! Maureen wasn't allowed to even watch that yet!

"First Saint! Please pay attention!" Professor Colon exclaimed loudly, his Puerto Rican accent coming through more heavily than usual.

Maureen surprised, jumped while seated in her chair; banging her legs underneath the elementary school sized table. She winched in slight pain "I'm sorry, sir." Maureen groaned while rubbing her now aching knees.

"As First Saint, you are the first ever to successfully sync with the EVA. With this comes great responsibility and dedication. I expect the same level of responsibility and dedication in my classroom young lady. Do you understand?" Maureen felt bad… she liked Professor Colon, he was nice and his accent was fun to listen to.

"Yes, I understand." Maureen directed her strongest puppy dog eyes towards the man. She didn't want to be considered "in the scrapped pile" to Professor Colon, like she was with Doctor Yula… the greying blond woman still hated her, although once she started doing better with her sync tests, Doctor Yula began to only occasionally insult her.

"Good, I'll forgive you this time since it's your birthday. Now why don't you run along and get ready for your social call. Lessons are over early for today." Professor Colon began shutting down the mini projector connected to his laptop. The jury-rigged classroom only had Maureen's small desk and chair, along with a table for the Professor's laptop.

Maureen once asked why he didn't have a chair as well, and the middle aged man said it was bad for his back. NERV already made him sit around all day, he'd commented. "Studying the possible negative effects of artificial evolution on Eden's biome, just because I was a botanist over 10 years ago! The fools!" He had huffed in indignation.

"Thank you, Professor." Maureen replied happily as she left the classroom, the young girl hurrying back to her room. She was allowed to walk alone now, as long as she made it to all her tests and classes on time. Doctor Monroe made the argument that the constant guard was damaging to the growth of her ego. Surprisingly to Maureen, the other scientists went along quickly with the line of thought and her guards were soon gone, or at the very least, out of sight.

* * *

"The red one maybe? Or maybe the white one?" Struggling with the vital choice Maureen held both sun dresses in front of her, and willed a memory from her donor to give her wisdom in this time of great need as her face twisted up cutely into a look of focused concentration...

Nothing happened… the memories were coming less and less as time passed. The scientists had said that it was expected, the memories were supposed to fade away as her own mind developed.

It made her feel sad and alone, the memories had let her feel like she had a connection to someone else. A friend that understood her… at least that's what she had pretended.

Shaking off the depressing thoughts, Maureen decided on the white sundress. It went well with her blue and silver starfish necklace, with the way the dress was frilly and had large blue bow on the back. Plus, she had a nice matching pair of sandals to go with it. Putting the chosen outfit on, Maureen mentally prepared herself for her greatest journey yet!

* * *

When Maureen heard the polite knocking on her door, she nearly spilled the BITA juice box she was nervously sipping on. Heart pounding, and still holding her juice box Maureen walked to the door and opened it. Standing outside her doorway was a one of her old guards, wearing casual clothes. A stern faced, greying haired man with a small scar next to his right eye.

"Uhh… hello, First Saint. You've… grown up a bit." Her former guard said awkwardly, eyes widening when they landed on her. He hadn't seen her in over eight months, having been reassigned to the EVA birthing pit; however she appeared to have aged two or three years. Eight months ago, her head barely came to his knees, now it reached the middle of his torso.

"He… hello… Mr…?" Maureen stuttered back in a near whisper. Palms sweaty, she extended a single shaking arm for a handshake, like she had been taught by one of the newer scientists. He had said a proper greeting and a firm handshake were the foundations of a good first impression on people.

The NERV guard, surprised at the girl's newly taught manners, lightly grabbed her sweaty palm and shook it. "Just call me Dan, I'm taking you up to the general pop area… my niece is excited to meet you."

"Ok… thank you… You… you can just… call me Maureen… please." She said, doing her best not to stumble over her own words. It was really happening, she was really going outside of the inner sanctum. Meeting another girl her own age… she felt like her head was spinning…

Dan ended the stiff handshake, and gave the girl a warm smile. She looked all sorts of nervous, the poor thing was visibly shaking. "Excited to see a bit of the real world? Don't worry my niece is a nice girl, makes friends with everyone." He told her, trying to comfort her as he turned and motioned for the girl to follow him down the quiet steel hallways.

Maureen quickly forced her shaking legs to move and followed her new guide. Maureen knew they were going to the main elevator, she had been on it before, but always going down… never up. Halfway to the elevator she realized that she was still nervously clutching her white unlabeled paperboard juice box, not wanting to turn back after coming this far, she decided to just take it with her.

Reaching the large metal doors of the elevator, Dan clicked a button and the doors opened with a polite ding. Stepping inside he turned and clicked a button that indicated in bright letters it was for S-9. Maureen, meekly walked to the back corner, turning around she saw the elevator doors slide shut and begin to move. It was a large space for an elevator, at least a dozen people could have fit inside comfortably. Maureen starred up with wide eyes at the screen slightly above the elevator buttons; they showed numbers changing, along with a quite ding for each level reached, showing they're steady ascension towards the surface.

 **S-49… S-48… S-47**

Maureen took a calming sip from her drink; the familiar taste was helping her mind re-center itself. "When we get up there stick close to me ok? Might be a few more people than you're used to." The NERV guard looked down at the nervous girl for confirmation, at his polite, but firm request. Maureen took a moment to actually look at her escort.

He was wearing clothes she had never actually seen in person before. A black polo shirt with NERV's logo on the left breast and blue jeans. Caucasian with a buzz cut, the most eye-catching thing about the man was his scar and dark brown eyes. He gave off an aura of strength and authority that Maureen couldn't imagine disobeying.

She nodded her head stiffly at his request. She had agreed to that, and several other things before being allowed in the general area by the scientists. Maureen took another sip of her BITA juice and mentally went over everything she wasn't allowed to do or say while in the general area.

Content with her silent agreement, the two waited in an oddly tense silence as the elevator steadily ascended away from the clutches of the earth's dark center, racing along with her mind.

 **S-42… S-41… S-40…**

* * *

The elevator calmly dinged for S-9 while Maureen felt like she was suffering from a mild panic attack. She wasn't sure how long the ascent had been… it had felt like hours. Half of her juice was gone and her palms were still annoyingly sweaty.

The door opened to a world of noise, light, and life. "Here we are, stick close, we'll head to a little cafe where I told them to meet us at." Dan casually said as he calmly walked off the elevator into (for Maureen) an entirely new world. Taking a deep breath, she bravely followed her guide into the upper levels of NERV HQ.

The elevator had opened up into what appeared to be a large security checkpoint. Several NERV guards, scanned and patted down various NERV employees, before they took other elevators down to the more secure work areas. Each elevator and checkpoint path was sectioned off with waist high glass barricades. Maureen noticed how there was no one using the elevator herself and Dan had taken… maybe they had closed it off today for her use?

The other elevator sections had a steady flow of people coming and going. Maureen had never seen so many people or heard so much noise. Mesmerized by the five or so other security checkpoint paths and steady flow of people moving along them, Dan gently put a hand on her shoulder and motioned to continue following him. She hadn't even realized she had stopped moving in order to stare wide-eyed at the foot traffic. Slightly embarrassed, she nodded up at him and continued to follow, while looking around in wonder at the various people.

Dan gave a slight nod to the security guard at their checkpoint before exiting the elevator entrance area. Maureen following along, also nodded politely, but the guard ignored both of them. Entering a large hallway, the pair merged with the crowd. Taking care not to get lost, Maureen closely walked behind her escort; however, she couldn't help but look up in childlike amazement at the tall adults to her left and right.

Turning left, the pair exited the main flow of people, into a less crowded corridor. This one was lined with convenience stores and small restaurants. In addition to the sights, the smells were amazing to the laboratory born girl. There were dozens of different smells in the air that Maureen struggled to identify. Luckily the memories from her donor helped her process the smells: food, perfume, cologne, leather shoes, cigarette smoke, alcohol. It was all amazing to her, for the second time in her two-year life, Maureen smiled in true happiness.

They stopped at a small coffee shop, the interior was small with real wooden floors (something Maureen had never seen before), thin wooden chairs carved into gentle curves, and small tables covered in various pastel colored table cloths. A sign hanging above a bar table inside said The Tessa Cafe and Bar. Walking inside Maureen smelled something she was familiar with, coffee. The scientists constantly drank the strange smelling black liquid but never let her have any… they said it would stunt her growth.

A barista manned the counter/bar, one women and one girl, were seated at a table in the center of the nearly empty restaurant. Seeing the pair enter, one of the women stood up and waved excitedly "Dan, you're here! Is that her?" Before Dan could respond the woman, with impressive dexterity and speed, got from the table to Maureen's face in less than five seconds.

"Hello sweetie, OMG you are so cute!" Maureen's first thought was that the woman looked like a happy, female version of Dan. The woman was in her late twenties, brown hair in a pixie cut, she seemed all smiles and excitement. Wearing a nurse's uniform, Maureen assumed the woman had just got off from work. Her eyes were a brilliant green that did much to accentuate the woman's excitement, and stood out in contrast to her pale skin and red lipstick. She smelled really nice, Maureen thought as she blushed at the attention… like strawberries…

"Jasmine, ease off the girl. She just got out of the hospital." Dan gently pulled Maureen away from the hyperactive woman… to Maureen's disappointment. "Oh right, I'm sorry sweetie, I'm a ditz sometimes." Jasmine gave a happy wink to the overwhelmed girl. Maureen's blush deepened.

"Maureen this is my little sister, Jasmine… don't let her bully you." Dan explained calmly, taking on the role of the responsible older brother, even as aged as he was.

"Lies and slander!" The little sister happily denied.

"Umm… hello… I'm Maureen," the still blushing girl extended her hand towards the woman for a nervous handshake.

"Aww… your so cute!" Ignoring the handshake, Jasmine impulsively hugged the "cute" girl. Maureen was stunned at the sudden display of affection … she had never been hugged before.

"Don't cry… don't cry…don't cry…" Maureen chanted desperately in her head.

When she had learned what a hug was, from a memory of her donor, she had always dream of being hugged by someone. It was one her deepest wishes, especially when she was lying in bed alone, trying to fall asleep after a particularly painful test. This strange, excitable woman had granted a wish that Maureen honesty thought would never be fulfilled. For the rest of her life, the manufactured girl would always be grateful to Jasmine for giving her, her first hug.

The hug ended far too quickly, however the older woman grabbed the still stunned girl's hand and quickly guided her over to the table where the other girl was still sitting. "This is my daughter Petra! Petra this is Maureen, isn't her dress cute?"

The girl looked to be around the same age as Maureen, she wore a lite purple short summer dress, pattern with Belladonna lilies along the hemline.

"It is cute, where did you get it from?" Petra calmly confirmed, in contrast to her energetic mother. She seemed like a less hyper version of her mother, with the same skin tone, hair and eye color. She was like Jasmine in miniature.

"Uhh… it was a gift… from one of the… nurses…" Things were moving so fast, Maureen felt like she couldn't keep up with everyone, especially as she struggled to remember what she was allowed to say to them.

Jasmine, still behind her, gently guided her down into the fancy chair across from her daughter. "We've heard you've been in a special hospital for a long time. Dan won't tell me anything about it though, super NERV secret he says." The nurse said, looking over to her brother with an annoyed expression, before sticking her tongue out childishly at him. To his credit, Dan simply rolled his eyes before Jasmine walked over to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"You girls get to know each other, me and him are gonna have a talk about adult things over here, okay? We'll be close by." Dan was dragged away to the bar stand with minor protest, but eventually settled for shooting protective gazes over towards the two girls every now and then… it was just Maureen and the other girl now.

"Sorry about my mom, she's embarrassing sometimes, and she's always dragging me everywhere to." Petra was definitely calmer than her mother. She seemed mature for her age, and her lack of overt expressions on her face reminded Maureen of the majority of scientists working in the labs.

Maureen, having been given enough time to reorient herself, noticed that a cup of steaming tea was in front of both of them. The tea cup was see through, rimmed with various flowers engraved lightly on its surface. The liquid inside was golden and smelled like flowers. Maureen reminded herself that she was not allowed to drink or eat anything from the general area.

Setting her white juice box down on the table next to the golden tea, the nervous girl took deep calming breaths through her nose and hoped the other girl didn't notice. "No, she's really nice… I didn't mind." Petra gave a slight smile, like she didn't believe her. Picking up the tea cup she took a graceful sip and set it back down. Looking at Maureen's white blocky beverage standing in ugly contrast to everything else in the cafe she asked "What's that thing?"

"Oh… that's just my juice… Is that a purse?" Maureen asked in a slight panic, hoping to quickly change the topic. She had also honestly wanted to ask about the small lavender handbag sitting on Petra's lap. She had only ever witnessed adults have purses before... and only in magazines.

"Yeah! My mom said I was old enough to have one now." Petra stated proudly as she looked down at her proof of maturity. "I'm glad she's realizing I'm getting older now. She used to just buy me kiddy stuff like glitter and stickers all the time! It was annoying."

Maureen thought back to her room covered in cute stickers… maybe she was too old for that now?

"It's nice that she understands you're getting older… I don't think the… nurses and doctors, understand that for me." The only things "mature" Maureen had were her dresses… and that was because she had picked them out from a catalog they had given her.

"I'll talk to my mom about that, she is a nurse, maybe she can help?" Petra offered kindly "You're pretty, so it would be a waste if they kept giving you stupid kid stuff." Maureen blushed at the small compliment.

"Thanks." She said quietly with a small smile.

Petra continued to gracefully drink her tea, while Maureen fumbled with the straw on her juice box to take a sip. "Do you have anything you like to do?" The brown haired girl asked politely.

"Uhh… well… not really… umm… I mostly just study... and do tests" Stumbling with her response the lab born girl tried to think of something interesting and allowable to say. "Hmph... Study and tests? You must have something you do for fun?"

"Sorry, not really… what do you do for fun?" Maureen desperately hoped returning the question would take the attention off her. "Well I've recently been learning how to cook." Petra unzipped her purse and pulled out a small tupperware. "Applesauce see, I made it." Petra put the clear plastic container of, what looked to Maureen like a yellow version of her nutrition paste she ate almost every day. "Try some."

Oh… umm… I'm not sure I'm allowed to…" Maureen sadly informed the other girl, she really did want to try some. "Oh come on, it's not gonna kill you, my cooking's not that bad." Petra said with a mischievous smile. Maureen eyed the tupperware of yellow mush. It couldn't be that different from what she usually ate, it looked the same except for the color.

"Please? You don't wanna hurt my feelings do you?" Petra jokingly, giggled out her attempt at a guilt trip… it worked.

Her attempt at manipulation struck a chord with Maureen. She didn't want to hurt the other girls feelings or possibly ruin a future friendship, so she pulled the tupperware closer to her and opened the lid of the container. She couldn't identify the smell at first until the nearly faded memories of her donor provided an impression of an answer.

 **"Apples"**

Taking a teaspoon, that was provide with the teacup, she scooped up a small amount and put it in her mouth… it tasted sweet… much sweeter than anything she had had before… she ate more.

"See, it's good right?" Petra proudly asked her indulging companion. Maureen nodded in happy agreement… it was good! Her throat was a little itchy though. Maybe she could try the tea to? She already broke the no eating or drinking rule, why not try more stuff? Picking up the teacup she took a small sip of the warm golden liquid. It was smooth and soothing… she decided she would ask for more drinks and foods like this when she got back to the inner sanctum.

"Can I try your juice box?" Petra asked while curiously eyeing the unlabeled white box. "Sure you can try, it tastes good, although this is better." Maureen happily took a break from her eating and drinking to share her drink. After passing it to what she hoped was her future friend, she went back to eating.

Petra sipped on the straw. "Melon? Huh, it has a really weird taste, although I guess it's not too bad." Petra set the juice box down, content in fulfilling her curiosity. "Haha, you really like it don't you?" Petra smiled at the other girl's gluttony; half the applesauce was already gone.

Maureen paused in her eating and blushed. "Sorry, yeah it's really good." Maureen drank the rest of her tea… she was really thirsty after the sweetness of the apple mush. "Don't worry, you can eat the rest.. so... what's it like in the hospital? Apparently it's different from where my mom works?" The natural born girl asked curiously as she finished her own tea.

Maureen was still thirsty… and the itchiness in her throat was getting worse. It felt like it was spreading down to her stomach. "It's pretty lonely, there's not a lot of people there and no one my age."

"I'm sorry, that doesn't sound fun." Petra looked down at her empty teacup, feeling guilty for bring up a topic she knew she shouldn't have.

The itchiness turned into pain, but Maureen ignored it in favor of the sad look on Petra's face. "Oh no… don't worry about it. I'm used to it." She felt a little dizzy…

Looking up, Petra looked as if she was about to ask something, but instead seemed taken aback for a moment before looking at her in concern. "Are you ok? You look pale." Petra asked, voice tinged with worry.

The pain, impossible to ignore now, had settled deep, up and down the length of her spine. She felt cold, and the dizziness made it hard to think, let alone talk. Taking deep breaths she tried to respond, however even breathing was getting difficult now.

Maureen heard a chair scrap harshly against the wooden floors as Petra stood up and called for her mom. Wait… could she even see? Everything was dark…

A voice called her name, but she couldn't respond… it felt like the world was shutting down. She felt pain on her right side, especially on her shoulder and head… did she fall off her chair?

More voices and footsteps… someone picked her up… more voices, yelling now… she was placed on something… she couldn't hear now…

She felt the wind against her face as she was being moved… she didn't like it, it made her colder and she was already really cold… she was falling asleep…

As nothingness took her, the last feeling she had was of taste. The sweet taste of apples on her lips and tongue… her last thought was that she wanted more.

* * *

 **That ends this one, thanks for reading. Thoughts, criticism, and reviews are welcomed! Till next time.**


End file.
